


In a city of millions

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Miya invites Kageyama over after he graduates. Having his own apartment as a university student was nice, but Miya couldn't enjoy it as much when he misses Kageyama. His life couldn't be any more perfect that waking up next to his lovely boyfriend.Because in a city of millions, if your one special person isn't there, what's the point?





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! Sorry for taking so long to post everything ;v; Tbh this and the other one were long done 8''DDD
> 
> Anyway HI KORY!! I'm your rarepair gifter ovob when I saw your list of ships, first I thought 'Oh hey we got only matched on this one pairing' and I was glad because I only wanted to write one thing.  
> But then miyakage happened and well :'''DD off I went writing this for you!! I'd like to 'gift' it to you on ao3 as well but sorta forgot in my anon-state to ask about that .v. Let me know if you have an account here so I'll still do that uvub
> 
> Thank you Zero for having miyakage threads with me to talk about this pairing! I was hugely inspired by [this beautiful art piece](https://twitter.com/zerojima/status/775278749784772608) and the idea of 'number's stayed with me when coming up with a title.  
> Thank you Hannah (not my usual beta Hannah but the one assigned through the event!) for beta-ing this for me and picking out all my horrendous mistakes ;v;
> 
> I hope my recipient and all others who like this pair will enjoy this little fic uvu If you feel the kindness in your heart to leave a comment too, that would absolutely make my day~~
> 
> ((this was written pre chapter 235, and even that minor Miya appearance didn't show a lot www We don't know lots of him so I kept things pretty vague))

Eyes on the half open glass door, Atsumu can't remember a moment in his life where he had felt cozier. His skin feels light and protected, while a rare summer breeze drifts through the curtains. Not a second later, his collarbone becomes moist when Tobio breathes out in his sleepy state. The action requires a reaction; Atsumu curves his hand around Tobio's shoulder and cuddles him closer. Tobio, who smells like him, who smells like his sheets and their sheets have a fragrant smell of post-coital. 

While it had been every intention to have a relaxed night in, Atsumu had been completely unable to leave Tobio alone when they were side by side on the couch. He ate him up all across the floor, had him against the door frame, and counted himself lucky that Tobio wanted him just as much back when they finally made it to Atsumu's bed. They hadn't fallen asleep until the next day threatened to break. Atsumu remembers his shaky legs stumbling to the room's balcony door to open it.

He was glad to live in a rather spacious apartment with a separate bed and living room, a balcony connected to both, and Atsumu has been given lots of potted plants to green up the place. Everything was either close by or at a comfortable walking distance. He should have been content, but he only felt truly at ease when Tobio and he could make time to visit each other. Having Tobio over had been on Atsumu's to do list. The feeling of welcoming him at the station was akin to being made a regular setter the first time in high school. 

Atsumu was grateful for his confidence and nerve. Whatever he left behind in his high school days, he had one truly shining moment; asking Tobio out when they were in Tokyo for nationals and having this socially awkward kid respond in kind.

It had been another time, harder because the distance had been greater before. 

Breathing out his negativity and breathing in the positive fumes of Tobio sleeping right beside him, naked and glued to his side, Atsumu laughs at his luck. Having a nice apartment wasn't everything; seeing Tobio nestled in it made the picture in his head complete, a reality he's longed for too long. There are dishes from yesterday waiting to be cleaned, and after such physical activities, a big breakfast would be a must. Atsumu has seen Tobio eat, and he still loves him. But making himself move from this cozy bed when Tobio's still in it... Atsumu kisses his crown softly instead and whispers his name even more carefully.

No reaction. Huffing a laugh, Atsumu kisses Tobio's forehead, trying again louder. He'd thought an athlete like Tobio would be up with the sun, as he saw it rise. Atsumu needs to try a different approach if he wants to be a good boyfriend and keep them both well-fed.

"Wake up, Kageyama-kun."

"Nhhh."

Atsumu chuckles, re-positioning himself so he can kiss Tobio's neck. He's been granted to suck his skin as little as possible, given that a third year Tobio had gotten into trouble one time for having a hickey above his uniform. Tobio slides off Atsumu in favour of running away and hugging the pillow behind him, which Atsumu sees as a cardinal sin against boyfriend-hood and all good things that should come with it. 

Not one to give up ever, Atsumu rolls to his side, his hand running low under the blanket to caress Tobio's hip. His lips find the exposed neck again, grinning at how naive and trusting Tobio is. There's a small rumble of moans coming through the pillow where Tobio’s head lies, but the rest of his body doesn't move an inch. Atsumu's hand returns to roam over his back, where his teeth and tongue lay waste a couple of hours ago. He keeps his fingers from grazing any possible bruises he made there. Lying on top of Tobio at this point, Atsumu's mouth reaches the top of his ear.

"Country bumpkin, Tohoku boy, lowmark kid, genius. Disciple of-"

He's thrown off, and a hand slams on Atsumu's face, shutting him up before he can finish. 

"Don't mention that name." Tobio groans, but turns on his side and snakes his arms around Atsumu. His forehead bumps against Atsumu's collarbone, a stubborn bump of grumpy morning glory. Atsumu relaxes into the embrace as Tobio's leg curls up between his. There's no other morning 'glory' to be found. Tobio's thigh is warm against his limp member. He's so warm and soft, which Atsumu basks in. He knows that side of Tobio all too well, while also having come across the colder, more calculated side, showing all thorns and hard edges to those not wearing the same uniform as him. Atsumu loves that side just as much, (the little sadistic part of him admits to loving the colder part of Tobio even more).

"Shit, we've been naked all night... here." Atsumu has trouble untangling from Tobio long enough to find a shirt for him somewhere on the bed, then even more trouble to get it on Tobio's body. He's not exactly cold to the touch, but Atsumu wouldn't want him to catch a cold on his second day here. The dream of caring for a sick Tobio will have to be left alone until another time. A memory yet to be made, but already cherished.

At last Tobio wears his shirt, and returns into Atsumu's arms as if belonging there is essential. His tight grip won't allow Atsumu to go through the original plan of getting up for breakfast, or his newly made one to find Tobio's pants. 

Atsumu feels pure joy in letting his fingers tangle into Tobio's hair, letting them run down his neck and every other part they can reach. Tobio's not being communicative this morning, but his body responds positive to his ministrations. Hugging him close, Atsumu whispers on top of his ear, his nose burrowed inside his silky black hair.

"Last night was amazing. I had a lot of fun."

"...Yeah. Me too." Tobio mumbles, his breath hot on top of Atsumu's bare chest, who laughs.

"I never thought you'd do half the stuff you did," 

"Don't."

"I'm complimenting you! I was really surprised when you wanted to sit on top,"

" _Please,_ it's embarrassing. I didn't even think about and just... Did."

"That so... moved purely on instinct huh? I like that." Atsumu doesn't want to tease him too much, if this is already teasing to Tobio. He's still unused to seeing him as someone with little experience with love and sex. Atsumu has been a teacher to him in that regard at least. Knowing that the rest came sort of naturally to Tobio in the heat of the moment is yet another piece of information for Atsumu to gobble up and exploit at another time. 

"Mhnn, I am so tired." Tobio huffs, trying to find Atsumu's wrist. "What time is it...?"

Atsumu laughs, giving Tobio the hand that doesn't have the watch on after last night. He peeks over to the bedside he usually sleeps at, glancing at the clock. 

"It's late." He drawls in Kansai dialect. It takes Tobio a little time to wake up in his head. His body moves up spontaneously. 

"I never sleep in..." Tobio muses, hair a mess now that it's not lying flat on a pillow and being stroked thoroughly by Atsumu's fingers. Putting his head on his fist, Atsumu watches Tobio's back. He wants to take the shirt off again, count his victories and map making skills in the pure sunlight if it would only hit Tobio's side. His hand comes as far as under the hem of the shirt Tobio's wearing - it’s his, Atsumu realises belatedly - before the boy scoots closer to the foot of the bed. 

Atsumu follows, miraculously finding his own pants from a few days ago and puts them on before snuggling up behind Tobio. Maybe having a bit more fabric on won't scare him away. Arms around Tobio's torso, Atsumu feels him relax against his chest, shifty eyes gazing up at him when he kisses Tobio's cheek. 

"Well, I am pretty sure you never had hours and hours of wild and deep sex with me before so, think you can forgive yourself for sleeping in once?" Atsumu purrs, listening to Tobio's protest. It's only verbal; Tobio's hands sneak up and around Atsumu's arms. It's enough for him, as he pulls Tobio over his lap. 

"Was it... really that enjoyable for you too?" Tobio asks, one of those questions he kept asking during and after sex two years ago. When Atsumu had his trust and love, and gave him all the time needed for a virgin Tobio to open up to him in all the ways Atsumu had hoped he would. Tobio might always need validation, to hear he performs satisfactory. To know if his sets need any tinkering, or if his sexual moves are pleasing at all.

All Atsumu can do is smile as bright as the sunlight filtering in, and kiss the sometimes confused, sometimes nervous, and always second-guessing creases on Tobio's face away. 

"I said so earlier, didn't I? Never a dull moment with you, Tobio-kun."

It takes a few moments before they slide off the bed. Tobio more reluctant without underwear on, and Atsumu having to pull him along. The sight of his shirt's hemline barely reaching Tobio's strong thighs, where a few kisses and words were whispered when nightfall came, heats up Atsumu's mind like only Tobio can. He has to look forward however, as he drags Tobio by the hem of it towards the living/kitchen area.

"I think your stuff's over there... Take a seat, I'll bring breakfast." Atsumu doesn't even reach the kitchen counter when Tobio's arms snake around him. 

"I want to help." He whispers against Atsumu's neck, who never tries to keep his smile down outside the court. He agrees, even more so when Tobio doesn't think detaching from his back is necessary in order to help him.

When the eggs are boiling and the coffee machine is prattling on, Atsumu turns to the dishes that made it as far as the sink. At last, Tobio releases him and makes to find a dishcloth. Atsumu knows he's being too romantic and cheesy for his own good, but the fact that he's enjoying himself while they're not speaking and handing dishes back and forth is something he could get used to. 

"We need these." Tobio sets two mugs aside, then eyes the cabinets as if he can sense the sugar Atsumu usually takes in his. Atsumu is about to point the way, when Tobio reaches for the same cabinet. The 'whoops' moment Atsumu expects vaporizes in front of his eyes when his fingers are spread wide and Tobio's snake through to link their hands together. Tobio's eyelashes are so long and full, and so prominent when a red blush colours his cheek. 

"It’s been very enjoyable for me too. I'm glad that you invited me." Tobio murmurs, whispers almost, but Atsumu is pressed in close enough and can hear every stammer and tremble. Wide-eyed, he laughs, not in control of himself when his mouth moves to hover over Tobio's creased brow. 

"I kind of figured, Tobio. Glad you feel the same." His hand is damp from washing the dishes, Tobio's slightly less so as he handled the cloth more. His other hand reaches to cover Tobio's lit up face, which hasn't settled down a tone in colour. Atsumu wants to tell him so much more; he leaves that for another time, too. 

"Since I also figured you wouldn't want to pass up a day being active, I arranged to meet with a couple of my buddies at our gym. We can play against each other. Just like old times." Atsumu laughs, his heart in shambles when Tobio's toes touch his. 

"I like that... and we were a-active." Tobio's brow furrows more, but Atsumu won't allow for his head to sink. 

"Mhnn, we were. And we can be whenever you want. One way or another." Atsumu gives him one last kiss on the mouth this time, as the coffee machine spurts for a final time, and the eggs are finally done. "I'm glad you’re here, too, Tobio."

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel kinda afraid to upload content of characters we don't know a lot of stuff of ;v; I guess its easy for artist to convey beautiful feelings in a single image, but for writers... we sometimes want more information! Such as which city Miya hails from (I mean its either kyoto or osaka for surrreeeee but the difference is so great www)
> 
> But this pair is so freaking interesting and I am looking forward to their dynamic more .v. I had definitely fun writing Miya.


End file.
